Caliente al Tacto
by Zulemmita
Summary: Continuación del episodio Incendium fuera de Hot To The Touch, ¿Que ocurrirá con Finn y Flame Princess?


¡Hola! Los que lean esto se preguntaran, ¿Quien es ella? (Yo) Pues soy una Chica loca obsesionada con ¡Hora de Aventura! Hehehe, ;) ¡Con mi primera historia de ellos! :D ¡No me pude resistir¡ xD (Kris: ¡Hola! Es hora de comenzar con esta historia de nuestra nueva pareja favorita además de Finnceline :D) Si, si bueno Kris es… averígüenlo luego. (Kris: O.ó) Ya vi el capitulo Hot To The Touch, y no tiene ni jota que ver con esto, solo fue por diversión y lo que se me ocurrió que pasaría ;)… Comenzaremos… What Time Is it? ¡Adventure Time! (Kris: :DD)

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Hora de aventura no me pretence, todo es propiedad de Cartoon Network, Pendleton Ward y sus muchos, muchos, muchos mas creadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caliente al Tacto.

Abrió los ojos y encontró la causa de su furia... Lo empujo y se levanto de su agarre.

-¡¿Que te ocurre, eh!- se dirigió con fiereza- ¡¿No te gusto?

-¡Me gustas!- contesto mirándola a los ojos.

Se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un intenso rojo. Nadie había dicho algo parecido hacia ella, o... El descaro. ¡¿Pero quien se creía éste? Ir, decir que le interesaba, luego decir que no le gustaba ¡y ahora decir lo contrario!. Por mas que fuera un príncipe, ¡Nadie jugaba con la Princesa del Fuego!

-¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?- gritó al haber desaparecido el rubor, movió su cabeza de un lado otro para alejar las gotas de liquido que continuaban en su cabello, el cual después volvió a encenderse.

Por otro lado, Finn estaba asustado, lo denotaba en su cara, ¿Quien era esa chica y por qué había intentado casi matarlos incendiando su casa?. Después, le dijo que le gustaba... ¡¿Por qué?... Apenas tenía menos de un minuto de conocerla o siquiera saber que era una chica a diferencia de un monstruo de fuego.

Fuego... Eso es lo que acaba de sentir a causa de que esa chica le había dado una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a buscarme ¡Jamás!- dijo amenazante y salió por la ventana convertida en una llamarada de fuego.

Finn, con una mano marcada en la mejilla, volteó hacia el campo en la oscura noche, viendo alejarse el color naranja que emanaban las llamas, dejando un rastro de hierba quemada por lo que supone había recorrido.

-¿Quien era ella?- se atreve a preguntar después de voltear a a ver a Jake, que todo el tiempo a estado ahí.

-La Princesa del Reino del Fuego- contesta completamente asombrado y aturdido por la escena que acaba de suceder.

Finn hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

-Hermano, creo que estoy enamorado- dijo.

-¡¿Que?- explotó Jake.

-Ahhh, creo que-

-Si, te escuché, solo que...- dijo acercándose.

-Pues creo que es así,- dijo el chico humano al levantarse y sobárse la marca de la cara-. Espérate, ¿Como es que TÚ sabes quien era ELLA?- terminó inflando los cachetes y cruzandose de brazos.

-Bueno, es curioso que preguntes, ya que... Emm -Comenzó Jake.

-¡Jake!- gritó Finn.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré... -dijo derrotado-. Tú estabas completamente destrozado por lo que pasó con la Dulce Princesa, así que decidí ir a buscarte algún nuevo interés amoroso...

Finn escuchaba atento, y hacia muecas por momentos al recordar que había llorado en posición fetal sobre el piso frente a fotos de...

-Y así que se supone que le dijiste que no te gustaba y luego fue cuando me persiguió hasta aquí, y bueno, ya sabes...- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Perdonar.

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo Bro, pero no estuvo bien que lo hiciste-.

-Lo se, solo que te veías tan horrible, frente a todas esas fotos de la Dulce Princesa... Y no me gusta ver a mi hermanito triste-

La Dulce Princesa... La Dulce Princesa... Se le había olvidado hasta que Jake le recordó... Como si fuera algún reflejo, se giró a la ventana y sacó la cabeza... Si, aun estaba ahí, el trozo de cabello de la Princesa de Goma de Mascar... Lo despegó con cuidado de la pared y lo observo... El pequeño trozo rosado con astillas y suciedad ya que ha estado pegado a la pared ya un tiempo... Lo estuvo observando unos minutos, y sentía cosas extrañas, no sentía el mismo sentimiento al tenerlo entre sus manos como el que sentía hace apenas unas horas... Había perdido todo el interés en eso, o en sus antecedentes.

Ya no lo veía de la misma forma, era un total desinterés.

-Así que ella cree que no me gusta...- Pregunta Finn después de dejar de lado el cabello.

-Pues, ya no estoy tan seguro-, comenta el perro poniéndose una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa y luego voltea con ojos picarones-, por que tu le dijiste que te gustaba.

Finn se sonrojó violentamente, pero tenía razón.

-Aunque por otro lado, ella te dejo la mano marcada del puro golpe, así que esta en duda-

-Emmm, Ahh... si claro-, dijo volteando su cara al piso-. Necesito ir a verla.

-Ahh, si... ¿A quién?-, preguntó Jake arqueando una ceja.

-Pues a quien mas, viejo. A la Princesa del Fuego-. Contestó arreglándose la mochila,

-Pe-pe-pero... ¡No! ¡Ella es malvada! ¡El mismo rey lo dijo! ¡Convirtió a sus súbditos en bebes Flambos! No te dejaré ir, ya la viste ¡podría matarte!- le gritaba Jake cuando Finn se empezaba a alejar para salir por la puerta.

Jake lo detuvo alargando su brazo e impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Déjame Jake!-, dijo este apartando el brazo y saliendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche en Ooo,

-Oh que la canción- dijo Jake-. ¡Al menos no te dejaré ir solo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes como entrar!

-Pues, ven conmigo- dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo sin que en su rostro siempre alegre mostrara alguna emoción-. De igual manera voy a ir... Con, o sin ti. Tengo que decirle que ha sido un malentendido.

Jake sabia que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Finn es un chico testarudo e impulsivo que la mayoría de las veces actúa sin pensar. Mientras las cosas le importen el podía hacer lo que fuera. Suspiró.

-Pues ya vas, así que tenemos que ir en esa dirección-, señaló el camino de hierba quemada-, luego allá te diré que mas hacer.

Solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de el héroe, y emprendieron camino hacia el Reino del Fuego.

Después de algún tiempo caminando en silencio, algo raro si se trataba de nuestros héroes, Jake comenzó golpeando con los dedos de su mano derecha su pecho, haciendo un sonido como de un tambor.

-Así que... ¿Por qué eso de venir para acá tan apresuradamente?-, Preguntó Jake poniendo ojos raros.

Finn se lo planteó esta vez, ¿Por qué?

-Pues... Creo que ya lo había dicho después de que ella salió por la ventana.

-Pero...-, comenzaba a insistir-. Lo mismo pasaba con la DP, pero no te veía tan desesperado... Además, nunca admitiste eso tan abiertamente, y...

-¡Siento raro! ¿Si? ¡Siento diferente! ¡No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo!-, le gritó directo en la cara...

Finn respiraba agitadamente, tenía el rostro lleno de frustración. Jake sabia que esto era diferente y por la cara que puso, supongo que era lo que quería escuchar.

-Bien, entonces ¡¿Que esperas? ¡Vamonos dijo el otro!- le gritó su hermano para luego subir a Finn a su lomo y comenzar a correr estirandose hasta llegar a ser mas grande que un árbol.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos Jake!-, Gritaba Finn-. ¡Hacia el Reino del Fuego!

Llegaron unos minutos mas allá, y se detuvieron justo en la entrada. Finn contemplaba con fascinación el reino... Era tan cálido, tan hermoso, le recordaba a... Ella.  
>Iba a entrar a las llamas del reino pero Jake se lo impidió poniéndose delante de el con expresión de horror.<p>

-¡¿Qué estas loco?-, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Acaso pensabas entrar!

-Ah que las hilachas, pues a eso vinimos, que no hermano.

-Espérate que...si llegas a entrar, terminarás todo achicharrado-, le dijo Jake.

El Chico Humano se puso a pensar, ciertamente, si entraba terminaría tostado.

-¿Tons que hacemos?-, preguntó algo impaciente. Cada segundo que pasaba era otro segundo que una persona lo odiaba-. ¿Como es que tu entraste?

-Recuerda, te dije que Flambo había dicho unas palabras todas raras, y luego yo podía atravesar sin problemas.

-Entonces... ¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que alguien salga?-, preguntó y Jake asintió-. ¡Viejo! ¡No puedo esperar mucho!-, gritó y lo sacudió por los hombros.

-Ay papá, si que estas desesperado-, dijo alejando su brazos de él- Vamos, sentémonos a esperar un ratito-. Se sentó en la fría roca y dio palmaditas al suelo junto a el, invitando a Finn a sentarse.

El chico dudó, pero finalmente cedió y se arrodillo. Solo tenía 2 opciones... Una, intentar atravesar el reino y morir incinerado sin lograr su cometido... O esperar... Esperar y esperar... Unos minutos, que para una persona apurada le parecían horas... Tic-Toc-Tac-Tic-Toc-Tac... Solo unos minutos viendo el paisaje del Reino, y Finn no lo soportó mas.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué no hay nadie?-, gritó al borde de la histeria.

-Vamos, compadre... No te apresures, alguien tendrá que salir en cualquier momento-, dijo Jake con una sonrisa compresiva.

-N-no-no se Jake, pero no puedo esperar, esto me está matando-, dice con un nudo en el estomago y garganta-.

-Mi muchacho, ha crecido...-.

Finn no llega a comprenderlo completamente, al igual que lo que siente en este momento, nunca había sentido algo así alguna otra vez... Algo parecido, pero no igual.

-Estoy desesperado, bro-, dice con un tono de voz triste y decaído.  
>Se acurruca y abraza sus piernas, y entierra su cara en ellas. Jake pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.<p>

-¡Finn, Jake! ¿Que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?-, esa voz... ¡Es Flambo!

Finn abre los ojos de golpe y se dirige hacia Flambo que esta de pie junto a ellos.

-¡Necesito entrar al Reino del Fuego, ahora! ¡Ayúdame!- grita totalmente desesperado.  
>Flambo lo mira escéptico.<p>

-Finn, por...-

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo hazlo!-, vuelve a gritar.

-Ok, ok, tranquilízate-, contesta después de ver la cara de extrañeza y aprobación de Jake.

Recita las extrañas palabras y hace señas con las manos para después escupir una pequeña bola de fuego que le da directo en la frente a Finn, el cual un segundo después su cuerpo se pinta de un color azul claro. El humano esboza una enorme sonrisa mientras sale disparado sobre el camino de rocas que da a el lugar principal de lo que parece ser el castillo.

-¡Finn! ¡Hermanito! ¡Espérame! ¡Ay nanita!-, eran unas de las cosas que Jake gritaba corriendo detrás de Finn, que se encontraba varios metros el no iba a detenerse, estaba ya tan cerca.

Ahora, su primer problema. Un par de guardias que custodiaban lo que parecía ser la única puerta visible en todo su alrededor. "Esto es estúpido" pensó Finn al llegar frente a los guardias. Ni siquiera parecía estar un poco bofeado por la carrera que acaba de hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, humano?- le preguntó uno de los guardias sosteniendo su lanza hacia él.

-Vine a ver a la Princesa del Fuego-, Finn contesto sin siquiera titubear.

-Pues no puedes, ella está molesta y nadie puede pasar-, contestó el otro guardia con voz firme.

-¡Vamos, necesito entrar, pero ya!-, contestó Finn alzando y moviendo los brazos en señal de apuración.

-Un momento-, dijo el primer guardia agachandose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Finn-.

-¿Hhmm?-, expresó éste alzando una ceja.

-Yo a ti te conozco... ¡Eres el príncipe que vino he hizo enfadar a la princesa!- Gritó el guardia y lo señaló otra vez con su lanza.

-¡¿Qué?-, fue el ultimo grito de Finn antes de que los guardias le comenzaran a lanzar sus armas.  
>Finn los esquivo sin problemas dando un salto hacia atrás, y cayendo de pie unos metros mas atrás. El chico humano saco su espada y comenzó a escudarse con ella. Daba golpes y patadas hacia ellos, pero eran dos... Y muy grandes. Uno de los guardias logró golpearlo en la cara lo que lo hizo caer. Estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe hasta que se escucho otro grito detrás de ellos.<p>

-¡Aaaayyyy!-, gritaba Jake moviendo brazos y piernas mientras saltaba hacía la cara de uno de los guardias.

Al llegar, envolvió con sus extremidades a la cabeza del guardia dejándolo sin vista. El guardia forcejeaba intentando sacarse a Jake de encima. Finn se levanto de un salto, y comenzó a atacar a el otro guardia, dando patadas y espadazos y el otro intentaba esquivarlos. Con un ultimo golpe con su espada, le dio en la cabeza lo que dejo a la persona de fuego fuera de combate.  
>Jake continuaba en la cabeza del otro que ahora dejaba de luchar tanto por la falta de aire que le estaba ocasionando, hasta que simplemente cayó desmayado.<p>

-Bien, hermano-, dijo Finn una vez Jake volvió a su forma normal.

-Bueno, pues, ¿Vas a entrar, compadre?-, le pregunto éste con su sonrisa pícara.  
>Finn no contestó, solo se dispuso a abrir la inmensa puerta y entrar en lo que parecía ser un salón enorme. En la pared cruzando la sala, se encontraba el trono del Rey, y a los lados de él, se encontraban dos escaleras que daban hacia arriba. Arriba a la izquierda de el trono, se encontraba una lampara de vidrio donde colocar una vela encendida. Pero estaba vacía, la habitación completa se encontraba vacía.<p>

-Ja-Jake... ¡¿Donde está?-, decía Finn con (claro) desesperación.

-Ahhhh... Pues no se, tú... La primera vez que la vi se encontraba dentro de esa lampara-, dijo Jake con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Pero no está aquí!-.

-Si eso ya lo se, tendrás que...-, comenzó Jake.

Fue interrumpido por otra llamarada de fuego que se encontraba en una armadura enorme con colores oscuros.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-, grito el Rey con voz grave.

-¡Ay mamachita!-, gritó Jake temblando detrás de Finn.

-¡He venido a ver a la Princesa del Fuego!-, le gritó Finn señalándolo con su espada.

-¿De nuevo? ¡Ya habías venido e hiciste enfurecer a mi hija! ¡No tienes permiso!-, dijo el Rey y después se sentó en el enorme trono.

-Pero...-

-¡Sin peros! ¡Soy el Rey, y te prohibo ver a mi hija!-, le replicó.

Finn por un lado agradecía que el rey no intentara matarlos, solo los había desterrado... Y por el otro lado, sentía una horrible presión en el pecho.  
>Así ya no podía arreglar nada, no podía verla de nuevo... Y por lo que sabia, ella nunca salía, ya que en tantos años en la tierra de Ooo, nunca la había visto.<br>Continuó viendo al rey que estaba en silencio sentado en su trono... La presión se le subió a la garganta. Y después comenzó a sentir un calor infernal en todo el cuerpo, a pesar que tenía el cuerpo aun azul. Se le comenzó a nublar la vista por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Oh, hermanito... No llores-, le dijo Jake con voz comprensiva y le puso su brazo en la espalda.

-No voy a llorar... Solo siento que quiero-, contestó Finn con voz quebrada y luego se pusó una mano en sus ojos.

-Vamos, necesitamos irnos... No hay nada que hacer aquí... ¡Momento! Si no puedes explicárselo a la Princesa... ¿No quisieras explicárselo al menos a alguien, no se, como el Rey?-, Jake tenía una sonrisa, sabia que eso ayudaría un poco en el penar de nuestro joven héroe.  
>Finn cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar. No había otra cosa que hacer, al menos ya no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa. Respiró con pesar, pero intento tragares algo para que salieran las palabras.<p>

-¡Rey! ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido! ¡El que vino la ultima vez no fui yo! ¡Era mi hermano, Jake!-, le gritó Finn llamando su atención.

-No juegues conmigo, muchacho. Estuve ahí cuando te burlaste de nosotros y rechazaste a mi hija-, dijo el Rey ahora mirando hacia el humano.

Finn volteó rápidamente hacia Jake que tenía cara de avergonzado. Resopló y tomo mas valor.

-Lo se, ¡Pero no era yo!... Mi hermano lo utilizó para que llegara a su hija-, termino haciendo muecas, eso no ayudó por la forma en que el Rey lo miró-.

-Tú síguele-, le susurro Jake.

-Ahhh, Hehehe... No fue su intención burlarse de ustedes... Es solo que yo necesitaba eso, e intentó acercarme a ella... Pero... En verdad me interesa su hija...-, termino Finn desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Silencio... Nada... La sala se volvió silenciosa, ninguno se atrevía ni siquiera a moverse. Finn continuaba mirando el piso, el calor y la presión de la garganta habían vuelto. Se sentía mejor en un sentido, pero en otro se sentía 20 veces peor.

-Vamonos Jake...-, dijo con la poca voz que salió de su garganta y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera...-, lo detuvo el Rey-. Puedes pasar.

Finn abrió los ojos lentamente al momento que se daba media vuelta. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Acaba de darle su permiso para ver a la Princesa? ¿No se había equivocado?

-Si mi hija malvada te incinera... No será mi culpa-, y dicho esto se volvió una llama de fuego y se dirigió hacia arriba llevándose su armadura por pedazos.  
>Ahí estaba, ya no había nada que lo detuviera... Le habían dado su permiso, y no tendría que hacer nada ilegal... Lo único que faltaba era buscar su habitación y ya... La tendría frente a el...<br>¡¿Entonces por que no se movía? Sus piernas no le respondían, estaba congelado... Y sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Finn?-, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Jake-, ¡Hermanito!.

Jake agitaba su mano frente a la cara de su hermano pero este no respondía... Tenía la mirada perdida y creo que algo... ¿Verde? Imposible, en estos momentos ni siquiera tenían colores. Continuó gritando cosas hasta que Finn cayó como tronco en el suelo aun como si estuviera parado.

-Ah canijo-, expresó Jake-. Finn, ¿Como tas?.

Finn movió un poco la cabeza dando a entender que no.

-Uchalas, mano... Tendré que llevarte yo a buscar a la princesa.

Jake tomó a Finn entre sus brazos en la misma posición y lo elevó mientras caminaba a pasos largos. Subió las escaleras de la derecha del trono y se topó con un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado del éste.

-Bueno, ella debería estar en alguna de esas puertas-, dijo Jake poniendo a Finn como su bastón-. ¿Me oyes, hermanito?

-Mmmmhhhh-

-Bien, ¿Cual primero?-, se aclaró la garganta y señaló la puerta de la izquierda-. De tin Marín, de do pingué, cucara macara títere...

-Raaaaaaaahhhh-, se escucho un ensordecedor rugido de la puerta derecha.

-Está ahí-, dijo Jake con rostro de pánico-. Ahora hermano, te toca a tí.

Soltó a Finn y lo dejó de pie frente a la puerta. Se tambaleaba un poco y continuaba sin hacer mucho movimiento. Finn abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo cuando cayó en la cuenta que en verdad estaba frente a su puerta.

-Madre mía... ¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora que le digo?-, Finn había vuelto a la realidad y ahora apretaba las orejas de su gorro con desesperación.

-¡¿Yo que se? ¡Tu eres el que venias aquí a decirle quien sabe que otras cosas! ¿Que no pensaste siquiera?-, le contestó Jake frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues, no...-, dijo el otro dejando por la paz su gorro-. Yo solo actué sin pensar...

-Entonces solo entra, explicale y dile lo que sientes-. Jake tenía una sonrisa que le decía que era lo correcto.

-Muy bien...-, respiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta-. ¿No vienes, Jake ?

-Saquese que, no quiero hacer un mal tercio... A demás creo que tuve un accidente por hace rato lo de su papá... Estoy bien aquí...-. Dijo un cachorrito muerto de miedo.

-Miedoso- dijo Finn con su primera sonrisa desde hace un tiempo.

-Lo dice el que estuvo a punto de desmayarse por "yo no se que"-, Jake tenía una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Finn frunció los labios y le dedicó una mirada de enojo. Se dio la vuelta y empujó la puerta.  
>Al entrar, divisó la habitación que realmente no era una habitación completamente, ya que ahí había otra lampara como la de el lugar del trono, solo que esta tenía una cama, y se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Finn entró completamente y después cerró la puerta despacio.<p>

La princesa se encontraba dentro de la lampara sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.  
>Finn estaba embobado viendo a la princesa, era hermosa... Simplemente perfecta a los ojos de nuestro joven héroe. Tuvo que darse un pellizco para salir de tal ensoñacion.<p>

-Hhmm, ¿Princesa?-, se atrevió a preguntar unos minutos después.

La Princesa del Fuego se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de el humano. Él tenía ojos de tonto, y parecía que intentaba acercarse pero tenía miedo.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?-, le replicó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Ehhh, yo solo... Vine a verte-, dijo con ojos brillosos.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras-, le contesto con frialdad.

-Pero tenía que decirte algo-, dijo él acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el cristal que los dividía.

-¡Pues no quiero escucharte!-, le gritó en una llamarada de fuego mientras se estampaba con el cristal y obligaba a Finn a retroceder un paso.

-Pe-pero realmente necesito que me escuches...-, decía recobrando la compostura.

-Esta bien, que sea rápido-, dijo esta, volviendo a su forma normal y lo miraba cruzada de brazos.

Finn pensaba en como comenzar... Si con lo de Jake o simplemente irse hasta que ella le gustaba.

-Ahhh, caramba... Bueno, la cosa está así... La primera vez que se supone que me viste, no era yo...-, comenzó Finn, y la princesa le dio una mirada de que no entendía-. Ahh, era algo así como un disfraz que había hecho mi hermano, Jake-.

-¿El perro?-, pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Ehh, Hehehe, si... Ahh, continuo... Jake utilizó eso para llegar hasta tí por que lo necesitaba ya que estaba deprimido.

-¿Entonces, tú necesitabas de mi?-, lo interrumpió de nuevo la princesa con una apenas visible sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Finn se tornaron rojas, y eso no tiene sentido, ¡Ya le ha dicho que le gusta! ¡¿Porque sigue avergonzandose?

-¿Qué? ¡No-no-no es por lo que crees! ¡Esque yo estaba deprimido y Jake quería conseguirme a alguien mas que me interesara y me gustara y...!

-Finn...

-Y, esque en verdad me gustas Princesa... Tú me gustas... Y, eres muy hermosa...

Ahora era el turno de la Princesa para sonrojarse... Le dijo que era hermosa... Algo que nadie había hecho... Y puede que ella también sintiera algo por ese joven héroe.

-Finn...-, el chico contuvo la respiración-. Puede que tu me agrades también.

¡K-Boom! Eso era algo explotando dentro de el interior del cuerpo de Finn... Volvió a sentir ese calor en el cuerpo, pero no ahora lleno de angustia, era diferente...

-¿Deveritas?-, dijo el chico con ojos de amor después salido de su asombro.

Ella asintió.

-Así que... ¿Solo me engañaron para que llegara a tí?-

-Pues si... Algo así... Solo fue que Jake no se que hizo para que tú te molestaras e intentaras casi quemar nuestra casa...

-Oh, si, eso...

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?... Hola, mi nombre es Finn-, dijo éste y le tendió la mano.

La Princesa se elevó y salió de la lampara para luego quedar frente a Finn sin que nada los dividiera.

-Mucho gusto, soy la Princesa del Reino de Fuego, si me haces molestar, posiblemente te incinere-, y con eso le dio un apretón de manos...

Finn sentía el calor que subía por su mano. Era la primera vez que tenía contacto con ella sin que fuera algo muy apurado o un golpe. Se le secó la garganta. A diferencia de lo que el creía, parecía ser muy delicada, aun mas linda.

-Ehh, ¿Finn? ¿Estas bien?-, escuchaba que decía la princesa de un momento-. ¡Finn!  
>Logró escucharla mejor, había estado ido al contacto con ella.<p>

-Ehh, si claro...-, dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, creo que ya aclarado esto, deberías irte.

Finn sintió una punzada en el estomago. El no quería irse, pero ya era tarde y tenia que dejarla sola. Había pasado por una especie de crisis nerviosa solo para llegar hasta ahí, y había llorado la mitad del día, igual él estaba agotado.  
>-Entonces, ¿Te veré otro día?-, preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.<p>

Finn no podía sentirse mas feliz, era una invitación para verla otro día. Nuestro héroe gritaba y saltaba por dentro.

-Por supuesto-. Se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Finn daba pasos hacia atrás pero sin quitar la vista de la Princesa. No quería perderla de vista. Llegó a la puerta y ahí tuvo que darse vuelta.

-Espera, Finn-, dijo la Princesa y él inmediatamente volteó-. ¿Podrías cantar de nuevo para mi?

¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-¿Podrías cantarme de nuevo? Se que no eras tú, pero supongo que lo haces ¿verdad?-, le dijo y puso ojos tiernos.

-Pues algo... Pero no creo...-, se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de la Princesa. Estaba rendido-. Muy bien.

"Vamos Finn, piensa... ¡Lo tengo!". Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

Es como un fuego en mi interior,  
>Y dentro de mi corazón,<br>Como si este fuego me consume,  
>Estoy esperando para empezar.<p>

Siento un calor en mi interior,  
>Siento un calor en mi interior,<br>Siento un calor en mi interio-o-o-or.

Terminó y le dio una mirada a la Princesa. Ella le regresó una sonrisa y luego se acercó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla golpeada.

-Nos vemos luego-, dijo la chica.

-Aha...-, fue lo único que contesto Finn con cara de enamorado para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

-Y... ¿Como te fue, hermanito?-, preguntó Jake levantándose del suelo una vez el chico estaba en el pasillo.

Solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta.

-Ella me quiere...

-Ulalá, bueno...-, se estiró y bostezó mientras caminaba hacia afuera del pasillo-, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

-Jake...-, el susodicho volteó-. Mis piernas no me obedecen, ¿Podrías llevarme?

-Claro, Finn...

Jake lo subió con cuidado a su lomo y emprendió a camino de regreso hacia su casa de árbol.  
>Algo de lo que Finn estaba seguro, se sentía espléndidamente... Y ahora todo era diferente.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh, Yeah!... si me aventuro a decirlo, es lo que mejor he escrito y el que mas he disfrutado :)… Como se habran dado cuenta, Finn dirían que está OoC, pero con este personaje nunca tiene una personalidad completamente especifica… y es complicado de escribir :S ya que puede variar de el aventurero, al romántico, al asustado, al deprimido entre otros… Como en Dad's Dungeon, que se encontraba todo deprimido y no podía ni caminar. En incendium, cuando se le vio llorar por primera vez. Y en Hot To The Touch, cuando lloró desconsoladamente (Kris: ¡Se veía tan condenadamente lindo!) ¡Lo se! :D, Asi que es complicado dscribir una sola personalidad de Finn… Oh, la canción es un fragmento mas o menos traducido de la canción de Jake en Incendium ;D, ademas que traduci el nombre de Flame Princess por Princesa del Fuego, creo que así es mas sencillo.

Bueno, espero que les gustara y me dejen un Review en mi primera historia de Hora de Aventura… Hay una gran probabilidad de que vuelva a publicar esta historia con algunos retoques, ya que simplemente no estaba completamente ''lista'', en estos momentos, pero es la única oportunidad de publicarla, así que puede que lo haga eliminando esta ;)… Y si hay alguien aqui del Fandom iCarly, tranquilos, publicaré luego ;).

¿Reviews?

LPS+Kris.


End file.
